


Of Optiic2 and Art

by WolfieBlackBlood



Series: ___XReader [4]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom, Sadstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, I'm not sorry, M/M, Multi, Reader/Sollux - Freeform, SO, Sollux X Reader - Freeform, Sollux/Reader - Freeform, haha - Freeform, hahaha, reader x sollux, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is this young (Woman/Man's) 21st birthday, what will (His/Her) name be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time to get real

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's like 12:29 and normally I'd be in bed by now. See you all I'm going to go sleep my ass off.  
> Also, like I said, it's 12:29 PM, and I'm not all that creative right now, also, that's why it's so fucking short.

Today’s the day, the day you’re going to confess your love for sollux, even though, it was just a few years ago that you’d just met, you really feel as though this is necessary for you to be able to move on, or at least, get in a better relationship with Sollux.

You’ve been friends ever since you were 5, but it felt like longer. Why you haven’t asked him out yet is anyone’s guess. You’d never openly admit it to anyone, but today was your birthday, your 21st birthday to be matter of factly, and you were definitely going to get drunk with some of your best pals. You felt as though you needed to invite Sollux along so that hopefully you could both get drunk, and hopefully get together and fuck- I mean, you mean, you uh, didn’t think of that just now. That didn’t happen. So, let’s fast forward where you’re going to work, and getting down on work.


	2. Your bumble bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (F/C) = Favorite color  
> (F/O) = Favorite outfit  
> (F/A) = Favorite animal
> 
> (N/O/S) = Name of your school

Your getting ready for everything routine doesn't take very long. You woke up moments ago, and are just now getting in the shower for about 10 minutes before you have to seriously start getting yourself ready. 

After a 10 minute shower, you head downstairs for your breakfast, which is already done 'thank you mom!' you think, then hurry up and eat while reading the note she left you.

 

> Dearest (Y/N),  
>    
>  I'm terribly sorry I couldn't be there this morning to wish you good luck on finals like I always do when you need to get ready for them. I was just needed a bit earlier today than usual, I won't be needed very often, just today...

You giggle as you think about how your mother always loved her work.

Your mother works for a company called PETCO, and has always loved grooming all the little animals that were brought in. Her favorite customers were the ones with dogs, and since she liked them so much, you decided to become her little (F/A), and started wearing a (F/A) tail and a pair of (F/A) ears, in gratitude of both the hard work she's done to put food on the table and because you really and pretty much always wanted to become a (F/A) ever since you were 6.

Your father works in the army and almost never has time to play around or even just hang out, and as soon as he comes home to spend some time with you, he has to leave, either for an 'emergency' or an 'war'. You really miss him already, he's always gone though, so you really don't mind it all that much.

You smile and head out the door, your favorite (F/C) (F/O) fitting perfectly over your (Big/Small/Skinny/Round) form, and your backpack hanging over your shoulder as though you were about to drop the base with it or something.

You get to school early and start wandering around the halls of (N/O/S), you're not 6 anymore, but... You sure did like to skip rather than walk. You smiled as you found your best friend and flush crush, Sollux captor.  
  
"Well Well Well, what have we here hmm~?" He asked, joking around as he usually did.

"Stop joking captor, seriously, I'm not really in the mood."

"Aww, you poor thap, come, daddy'll give you a hug."

"thmug athole." You said, mimicking his lisp.

"You with bitch." He then winked then grabbed you by the hips, pulling you closer to him, you could practically feel his smug smirk upon his features.

"S-Sollux.. Wh-What are you doing?"

"Givin my girl a hug, what? can't even do that around a thupid plath like thith?"

"Yeth." You giggled, a faint blush dusting your cheeks as you push him away.

"So... Sollux, there was something I was going to ask you..."

"Like?" He seemed to light up to that question, but you couldn't tell because he usually kept his emotions behind his 'swagalicious' glasses.

"I uh.. Was wondering if..." You continued your question but, he didn't seem to hear because of the bell, ringing and signaling first period was now in session.

"I'D HATE TO SERIOUSLY FUCK THINGS UP FOR YOU, NOOKSNIFFER'S, BUT UH, SOLLUX HAS TO GET TO CLASS BEFORE HE GETS KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL JUST LIKE TEREZI DID, BECAUSE OF HER CONSTANT LICKING PEOPLE AND ALSO THE WHOLE, LATE TO CLASS AND SHOWING UP IN DIFFERNET ONES AND-"

"Yeah Yeah, Okay Karkat, I think (He/She) Gets It. Calm Down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, ACTUALLY, FUCKING SMART ASS, I AM PERFECTLY CALM, OR WAS ANYWAYS, UNTIL MISS.I-HAVE-TO-SWOON-OVER-EVERYTHING-SOLLUX-DOES, SHOWED UP."

"Sorry About Him, He's Just-"

"Always this way, I know, I've met him before. And it's nice to see you Mr.I-have-to-be-crabby-all-the-god-damned-time."

Oh boy, today wasn't going to be a good day, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more to come!! 38D


End file.
